Stay With Me
by NaomiFlame08
Summary: Violetta Silvestri found herself in the arms of the Angel of Death clad in white and red. She agreed to join the cause of the assassins and help when he comes to save her. Now she finds herself in a different battle than with the Borga. A battle within herself. She says something that she regrets and now she falls apart. Can the Angel heal her or will she be alone? Ezio/OC Rated M
1. Intro

**This is my first Fanfiction, so please understand I am trying to get my feet on the ground with this. Just wanting to add my two cents in the fanfiction world for the first time. This Fanfiction is a continuing story so do not fret if it is short to you. This is just the introduction to the deal that I wrote a bit ago and worked with for days. Rated T for the time being, Rated M later on for more mature situations. Ezio/OC romance fanfiction. Be sure I do want to hear what you all have to say about my fanfictions. Please message me if you have Ideas and so on about future chapters or ideas that would add to the story. Or if you want to rant on about how bad I write, that is good too. I would love to hear it all.**

**Intro**

_Violetta Silvestri was thinking about Ezio Auditore again.  
>Ezio was a wild Assassin with long soft Hair that he kept up in a red ribbon and solid Arms that have seen battle.<br>Violetta walked over to the window and reflected on her old-fashioned surroundings.  
>She had always loved the Tiber Island roof top with its calm, cold River.<br>It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel delighted.  
>Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone.<br>It was the lone figure of Ezio Auditore.  
>Violetta gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was an understanding, charming, Wine drinker with<br>dirty Hair that simply spilled over her shoulders and Scrawny Arms that have yet to toughen up in any kind of combat.  
>Her friends saw her as an weak, shaming Assassin. Once, she had even helped the thieves into hiding but getting caught herself.<br>But not even an understanding person who had once helped the thieves into hiding, was prepared for what Ezio had in store today.  
>The rain hit the window like a reminder she was not to leave, making Violetta lonely.<br>Violetta grabbed a silver Hidden blade that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.  
>As Violetta stepped outside and Ezio came closer, she could see the scattered smile on his face.<br>Ezio gazed with the affection of an alpha wolf to a female wolf. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Love."  
>Violetta looked back, even more lonely and still fingering the silver Hidden blade. "Ezio, master," she replied.<br>They looked at each other with sad feelings, like two deafening, old Dogs chatting at a very optimistic accident, which had Violin music playing in the  
>background and two unhelpful recruits drinking to the beat.<br>Violetta studied Ezio's soft long brown Hair and solid Arms. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Violetta in apologetic tones,  
>"but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Ezio."<br>Ezio looked calm, his emotions raw like a foolish, wounded animal looking for attention.  
>Violetta could actually hear Ezio's emotions shatter into so many pieces, like glass. Then the Master Assassin hurried away into the distance.<br>Not even a glass of Wine would calm Violetta's nerves tonight._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - The Hole in my Heart**

It was nothing but a lie. A lie she always told herself. She loved him but she was afraid of him. She feared what he could be and what he could do. She was smarter than the other women who just looked to Ezio as a companion and were spreading their legs when he gave them attention. That wasn't Violetta, it never was her. She was a recruit and she needed to act like one. It wasn't long ago that Ezio had found her being abused by the Borga guards and harassed for dressing like a man. But here came the Angel of Death clad in white and red robes and steel armor. She looked up to the man. But found herself falling in love with him. It was hard for her to admit to herself. So she just lied to herself when she realized she couldn't have him fully to herself. She never could, it was in his nature to please the women and have many a companion in his bed.

Retreating to her room, Violetta barred the doors and silently cried. She felt that hole in her chest grow bigger. She was ashamed but her mind said she did well in doing this. She curled up on the feathery bed and hid from the world. Not wanting to see or hear anything from anyone. Silently crying in the pillow that she gripped hard to her chest, she found that no amount of crying was helping. But that was what felt right. Crying out till nothing came. Drying herself up like a washed up ship. Nowhere to go and nowhere to recover. She was stuck here, killing off those who called to harm innocents and abuse their powers. But was that who she really was? Who was she really? Another woman to Ezio that happens to have skill and the figure that has most male recruits looking to her? The questions kept flowing through her mind and made her feel worse and darkened her mind. She opted out to trying to get some sleep and seeing what the next day held for her.

The morning was hectic, there was a call of mass amounts of Borga guards in the streets and on the roof tops. Everyone who wasn't out on a mission had to tail the Master Assassin and wait for his signal. It seemed the Spaniard had come out to the open and Ezio didn't want to miss this chance to attack. She got ready quickly and got something to eat before she had her hood and mask up and was out on the roof tops. she was assigned to the group that followed Ezio and kept an eye out for scout guards that would harm Ezio without him knowing. She looked to the three others that was in the group. The rest were men which didn't surprise her in the least. Ezio was fond of his favorite first three recruits. Violetta just happened to be chosen by 'luck' from the list to join them.

She kept to her task and avoided looking to the Master Assassin most of the time and was finding her inner peace to try and focus. It worked for a time, not a bad thing. But something kept pulling at the shards of her dark hole in her chest and making it bigger. It began to hurt and she grumbled. She looked to the Master Assassin and saw that his hand was in the air for a Storm of arrows.

Pulling out her cross bow, she fired at the first few Borga Guards she saw that were close to Ezio. The other three followed suit and She was moving again and taking out the guards on the roof. The other three took note on how quick and cold the kills were and looked to each other before spreading out. They were close to the target location.

The three were worried on how Violetta acted. They agreed to tell Ezio on how she was acting and how she went about her kills.

They watched for the next signal. Other assassin's joined in since the guards started to get more in number. Violetta readied her crossbow and her blades after getting into position. She was all work, the sweet girl was long gone now. Lost in the what-ifs and the shattered trust of someone she loved. This Violetta was nothing but the recruit that she was to be. Obedient and tactical in her kills and following her orders to the point.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Let the nightmare take it away

She was silent as she stood there, taking in the scolding of Machiavelli, the good friend of Ezio. She was to remain on Tiber Island until Ezio returned with the other recruits from chasing down Cesare. She huffed and decided to take care of her horse while she tried to relax.

She walked in silence and the other recruits were mumbling as she walked passed. She got a wave of depression as she heard the others whisper. She knew that she was a failure as an assassin, but she thought that the rumers had stopped unless the new recruits got bored and didn't know what the rules Machiavelli put down to keep her from lashing out. She was not the most friendliest recruits to come along, but she surely wasn't the worst.

Taking the time to go to the stables, She patted the horses she passed to get to hers. She felt at peace with these animals. They were quiet and always provided comfort when she felt stressed and lost. Talking to them always made it easier for her to get a grip on herself. It was something she loved about animals.

Brushing her steed down slowly and softly speaking to the animal, she became calm and rested her forehead on the mare's shoulder. Breathing in the scent of hay and sweat and earthy scents. Her mare was kind and nuzzled her back as her rider rested against her. Almost saying, 'there there, i am here.' It was comforting to the point that Violetta began to get tired as she brushed away. Feeding and filling a bucket of water to hang up for her horse. Giving the horse some apple slices and looking around. "Our secret," She said to her gentle companion. The mare snorted softly and licked at her rider's hand. "I'll get you some more tomorrow," She had said before moving away from the mare with a gentle goodbye pat to the neck.

**Sorry but I had to cut this chapter shorter. I promise I will get more into each chapter. I really do, but as of right now I hit a block so hard and I am so busy with life that I am struggling with all the dangers of reality. But let me know how it is besides it being short as all get out. Nothing happening or anything and it's bothering me as well. **


End file.
